


Big Cats

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Biting, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cunnilingus, F/M, Love Confessions, Marking, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: When the leopard roared this out loud all burst into laughter. "Come, human," he purred viciously, "so youwillfight for your mate?"Elly's head banged flat on the table. That's it. She was done....





	Big Cats

Zoro frowned as the ship drew up to the port they'd been watching for the better part of a day. He picked the megaphone up from beside him and called down to the milling crew below.

"Yo, we're almost there!" He clearly heard the ruckus this caused from way above in his room. Shaking his head, he stood slowly and stretched, yawning. Damn it. And he'd just settled down for a good nap. Which brought up a point: where the hell had stupid cat been today? She had been anxious for days, almost as if she were anticipating something. He scratched his chest as he walked down the steps to meet with everyone below. Eh. It'd be alright. At least he could spend some time in the local tavern or something. That damned cook was tighter with the booze than he had to be.

"What?" That was Chopper. He sounded confused and excited at the same time. "What do you mean?" He'd gotten partway down when he heard her talking and paused, hand on the railing beside him.

"You can smell it, can't you? They're cats in that town." Her voice was panicked. The big man's eyebrows drew together in a frown.

What the hell.

"That sounds so awesome!" The captain was already bouncing out of the door to launch himself outside. Probably going to slingshot himself directly onto the docks if no one stopped him. "Hey, more animal people!"

"As long as they're like those others," Sanji grinned, recalling the wild hugging that had happened on Zou. He lit a cigarette with an ease born out of practice and gestured. "And we can buy some supplies again, that's good." He winked at Nami and started to say something else but Elly cut him off.

"It's not that great," Elly grunted. She was in a very rare form that they had hardly seen her assume. Lavender and darker purple striped fur covered her body while her face was all cat, not just the ears and fangs.

"Why not?" Zoro asked shortly. Elly jumped when she heard him, jerking away and almost cringing backwards with her ears laying back in distress. This wasn't like her and they all blinked.

"I have to look this way to escort you inside," she muttered. "I - I'd rather be all cat or half human. Plus, I'm a demon cat - they damn near worship me." This last was said in a barely-audible whisper.

"You're a _celebrity_?!" Chopper's eyes started to sparkle and he was clapping his hooves with glee. "You didn't tell us! Can I have your signature?" Elly's whiskers twitched as her eyelids half-closed in a sardonic expression.

"They'll pester me," she said. "Um. See - the guys -- that is, all the, uh..." Sanji raised a curly eyebrow from where he stood between the other two girls. Nami was tilting her head, straining to listen to see if she could possibly profit from the cat girl's "fame". Robin, however, was staring out at the clear blue water and the docks.

"We've arrived," she said quietly. There was scurrying about and by the time that they were ready to lower the plank everyone had almost forgotten Elly's strange almost-warning. But she hadn't. Zoro felt his arm touched hesitantly right before they left the ship.

"Eh?"

"Would you do me a favor?" The nervous cat woman was biting her lip. He shrugged.

"What?" He sounded suspicious.

"Lean down a little and don't move." Zoro bent and his eyes widened as she rubbed her cheek against his. She wiped at one side and then the other.

"What the f-" He touched his skin. It felt slightly damp.

"Don't mess with it. I need that there." He couldn't be positive but it looked like she was embarrassed. She jumped to the side and was scurrying off before he could say anything else. He shrugged and followed.

The town was weird.

Zoro kept looking around, frowning at the cats staring at him. The big felines apparently weren't as interested in any of the others in their crew except that stupid cat and the tiny reindeer. Chopper created quite a stir amongst a group of lions but it was cleared up when they were firmly told he wasn't an open food source. Zoro's face grew more and more irritated as they walked deeper into the town. She tried explaining to them that she was the only one of her kind and they would treat her like royalty but they didn't understand until they saw how the townsfolk reacted. Luffy only got it when they were put up - free of charge -- at a beautiful hotel. The meal spread for them in the dining hall was of banquet proportions. His eyes lit up and he began to cram as much food in his stretching mouth as he could. Sanji yelled at him to behave and the girls shook their heads. Robin appeared to be laughing under her breath.

"Idiots," the swordsman muttered under his breath. And then cat sat down next to him, something she rarely did during mealtimes. He noticed her downcast features and shrugged. If she wanted peace and quiet there would be at this end of the table. The others were all caught up in a raucous feeding frenzy. Zoro just wanted ale at the moment. They'd been sitting for only a little while before they were approached. Two big cats, a mundane-looking tiger in ripped jeans and a snow leopard with quite a few piercings strolled up to Elly. The bigger one winked at her.

"The nekomata is beautiful," he purred lowly.

"Right," she snorted, casting her gaze to the side. She smelled trouble - literally. They were going to try and force the issue and had probably been watching her the whole time.

"Why do you dally with humans?" The leopard asked, wrinkling his pink nose in disgust. "That one might be big but he's still not worthy of your scent." Zoro's eyebrow raised and he lowered his cup of ale.

"What?"

"I think she should see what a real male is like," the big one snarled. His upturned ears twitched. "One of her own kind."

"She can see her kind all around her." The swordsman's eyes were narrowed. He wasn't quite sure where this was leading but the air was thick with tension. He shifted slightly in the booth to allow for better access to his swords.

"Not all of us." He smiled, sharp fangs glinting in the tavern's dim light. Elly groaned. This was going to be bad.

"Beat it," she hissed at the two hulking males. "If you were taught any manners at all when you were kittens, remember them and back off!" Her eyes glowed angrily.

"Hnf." Zoro picked up his cup again and took a long drink. The tiger's tail had been lashing the whole time as he stood behind his friend. He stared hard at Elly and then at Zoro.

"Your scent lies," he growled finally. She blanched, slapping a hand across her muzzle. Shit! She was blushing but Zoro couldn't tell under the lavender fur. Only the cats could scent her embarrassment. Ha, embarrassment? Elly was mortified. This went far beyond embarrassment.

_I don't know how I'm going to explain this_ , she thought worriedly. If this all came out right next to Zoro it would be very tricky to not have her secret exposed.

"You forget males can smell your status," the other laughed. "We can, anyway. Not him." He pointed at the scarred swordsman.

"Status? What the hell." Zoro glared at the two. "Go away."

"You can't keep her all to yourself, you're not her lord. Shit, you haven't even mounted her." Elly pulled on her long ears but Zoro leaped to his feet, his hand on his sword hilt.

"It's all right," Elly murmured with her face lowered. But Zoro placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her enough so she looked up at him. The big man understood what they were getting at this time. His eyes blazed.

"No," he said.

"But..."

"No," Zoro growled at her. He unsheathed a single sword and pointed it at the biggest cat, the leopard. "Leave us. Now."

"The human has balls!" A small crowd of male cats had been gathering - and quite a few females, truth be told -- at the ruckus they'd been making. When the leopard roared this out loud all burst into laughter. "Come, human," he purred viciously, "so you _will_ fight for your mate?"

Elly's head banged flat on the table. That's it. She was done.

Zoro, however, wasn't as slow as he appeared to be. He knew how a housecat will mark its territory by rubbing its cheek on something. Everything hadn't snapped into place immediately but a flash of insight had given him new understanding. It was enough for him to bend down and rub his cheek against hers now, staring belligerently at the two aggro males. Good, when he did that they appeared confused. The demon cat was, however, more than confused - she was completely shocked. She smacked the back of the booth with her suddenly erect tail, her purple eyes wide.

"We need to talk. Later," he grunted in her ear as he stood back up. The two stood side by side to fight him, backing up to give themselves room.

The results were relatively predictable. The others at their table didn't even move and in the end the greatest catastrophe was that Luffy whined they'd thrown some of his food onto the floor. Zoro sheathed his swords and stared hard at the trembling Elly.

"Go." He pointed at the exit of the banquet hall. Sanji raised a curled eyebrow but just as he was about to say something Nami kicked him under the table. Elly stood dejectedly and walked out. Her tail drooped and she slowly reverted to the more comfortable mixed form as she walked. Zoro fell in beside her as they walked the corridors where the crew's quarters were located. Silence reigned for a while and then he snorted.

"You marked me."

"I didn't mean to -" She was cut off by his direct look. Anything she might say to excuse herself would be wrong. She wouldn't - couldn't -- lie to Zoro. "Fine." She crossed her arms below her breasts and turned away from him. His intense stare was mesmerizing her like always but this time it was different. She didn't want to be so horribly embarrassed ever again. Her face was burning so hard in her human form it almost hurt, yet she couldn't lie to him and she wouldn't refuse any request he made. This sucked. She reached her room and unlocked it, gesturing for him to enter. He might as well if they were going to have this out.

"I marked you. Pheromones from my cheek to yours." Elly paused just inside the door, her brow wrinkling with confusion.

"What's it mean?" He firmly fixed the latch and walked over to her, implacable and demanding. He would know everything and there wasn't any stopping him. But when she looked up he was blushing. Zoro jerked his face to the right, earrings jingling. He swore quietly.

"Don't you get it from those two strays back there?" Elly's tone was clipped. She bit the words off as she spoke. "It's - it's like a hickey with my initials on it." She heard his breath catch roughly.

"Hickey?"

"A love bite." Elly sighed and put her hand up before her eyes. She was shaking and she hoped she could hold out for a little while longer. Then it would be over and she could break down if she needed to. She was too caught up in her thoughts to hear the big man moving closer. He reached out and carefully placed two warm palms on her shoulders. She froze.

"This?" His voice was the same as ever, grumbly and irritated. But it was much closer; next to her ear. She felt his breath puff on her neck and then his mouth pressed against her pale skin. Elly suddenly couldn't breathe. His teeth pressed on her tender throat and he was nipping, sucking hard enough to create a mark. She could feel stings as he bit, quickly washed away by the swordsman's tongue. His touch on her shoulders was so light she could barely feel it but his mouth worked hard on her skin, bruising and tearing the flesh. She finally cried out weakly and clutched his arm.

"Zoro!"

"Fnf." He pulled away with a faint speckle of blood on his lip. Blinking at her like one of the big cats back in the dining hall he slowly slipped his tongue out and licked it off, staring at her all the while.

"Even," he said quietly.

"Oh." Elly stared at him, stunned. She couldn't hold back any longer. "Is that it, then?" He cocked his head at her, green bangs swaying a little. One eyebrow raised as if he were only mildly curious. Zoro watched her squirm, calmly reading each expression as it flickered across her face. He frowned when he saw how close to tears she was under the surface. The frown was instantly read by Elly to mean that he rejected her hesitant offer. She opened her eyes wide so that the tears would hold back just a little while longer. He touched the side of her neck with a thoughtful hand.

"Did I hurt you?" She spun so fast that he was startled and even stepped back a pace.

"Yes!" She said in a clipped tone.

"Might need to be looked at." He leaned to the side, trying to peer at her shoulder.

"Yes." She struggled harder, hoping that he would continue to misunderstand her.

"I could go with you."

"No."

"You okay?"

"Fine!" Her answers were getting more and more desperate. The tears were still held back by some miracle but they threatened to spill over at any second.

"I could fix it," he said, his voice more quiet than gruff.

"What?"

"Fix it." Zoro reached over to grip her shoulders again and pulled her close. She gasped. It didn't really even hurt where he thought it did, the big fool - what did he mean? She had meant he'd hurt her heart: he couldn't be serious. Everything went fuzzy, the world tripled as her vision glazed. He was gently kissing her neck, all around the bite.

All right, he wasn't stupid like that idiot cook thought. He just didn't know women that well. But from the moment the cat had rubbed his cheek on the ship until now he had been doubtful. He trusted his intuition and his ability to read his enemy. She might not be an enemy but she was an unknown variable he had to figure out. Her obviously embarrassed reactions and the way she had grabbed at him when his mouth had been on her was enough. The swordsman was a simple man and he trusted what he felt. This was easy; he would solve everything at once. She would know how he felt, the cats would stop bothering her about being a virgin and they would both enjoy every minute of it.

Simple.

Elly was shaking so hard that he stopped and turned her, his hands resting on her back this time. He frowned again and this time she knew it was just a question. She bit her lip in response. Zoro shrugged and promptly kissed her right on the mouth. The response was so unexpected that she half fell, her legs buckling weakly like she always knew they would. He slipped his hands quickly to her waist and held her up, gently supporting her. One eyelid cracked open to stare at her sardonically - stupid cat, she could almost hear him saying -- and he pressed forward with his tongue. It was slick, warm and invasive but all he did was touch his to hers and look at her again. She sighed and opened her mouth, inviting him inside. Elly's hands tentatively wrapped around his thick neck and he rumbled approval as he kissed her.

His lips were full and felt smooth and soft against hers. He moved firmly, without any hesitation once she had let him all the way inside and Elly was soon swooning in his arms. Zoro's kiss was deep and demanding without being too rough. There was something in the way he held her that made her feel safe and wanted. Elly couldn't place her finger on it while he distracted her with his taste and touch, but when he pulled his tongue back she realized what it was. He was completely supporting her as she sagged against him. He held her to his warm, strong chest, cradling her to himself with obvious feeling. She moved her hands to place on his front and holding her breath slowly let her head sink onto his chest. His heart was beating very quickly.

She accepted him. Zoro felt a tight exultation, close to what he got from winning a battle. His blood pounded faster in his ears and he craved more risk. So when she rested her head against him he slid a hand down to stroke her lower back, close to her behind. He felt her tense momentarily but then she let out a long, hard breath, ruffling the white cotton of his shirt. His palm itched to touch and caress but he hesitated.

"Cat," he grunted suddenly.

"Wh - what?"

"I want to show you something." He squeezed lightly, closing his eyes a little and relishing the softness. She was so different than his body. He knew girls weren't like guys. He also knew she was made to fit him, but this was much better than he had thought it would be. Like something he had been missing without realizing it.

"Show me what?" He left off fondling her buttocks to cup her chin in his hands.

"Me." He watched her closely for a reaction as he stepped back and put his hands to his haramaki. Her eyes widened and the flush across her cheeks darkened. She didn't say anything so he pulled the soft cloth up and over his head, tossing it indifferently aside. His simple white shirt had pulled up a little, exposing the flat of his lower belly. Zoro's lips twitched with the hint of a smile. Her eyes had fixed on that patch of skin and she couldn't drag them away. He untucked his shirt with one hand, beckoning her closer with the other. Elly toddled over to him like she was in a dream. He was undressing. Roronoa Zoro was going to expose his chest for her gaze and - she gasped loudly when he took her hand and placed it under his shirt -- her touch. Her hand wandered of its own will, tracing the dig of scar tissue that rippled across his chest.

"Take it off."

"What?" She jumped. He nudged her free hand in encouragement.

"Off."

"You're taller than I am." But she lifted the white cotton and he bent to accommodate her. The shirt was pulled over his green hair, causing his earrings to click together. The sweetly discordant jingling distracted her as if in a dream. Zoro saw what she was thinking and took her hand again, pressing it to his mouth. His eyes were closed and the blush on his face was softly brushed across a light frown. He kissed her hand, holding it against his lips for a long while.

"Don't do anything half-assed." He opened his eyes to stare into her confused gaze. "Don't hold back," he clarified, grunting. Another hand reached around and pulled her flush against him, sliding up her back to stroke her short-cropped lavender hair.

"Why?"

"Shouldn't have to." He shrugged, causing the woman in his arms to jiggle. "If you've wanted me for a long time, just say so, damn it. I'm not going to hurt you." Elly's mouth dropped open and Zoro laughed under his breath.

"Are you serious?"

"Always serious. Say it." He stared at her, his expression calm and unreadable. Elly began to squirm under that steady gaze. "Tell me, cat. I need to know."

"Why?"

"So I can do this right. I fought for you." He pointed at her throat. "Marked you, too. What comes next?" She gasped. What came next was something she never thought would happen. Then again she never thought he would kiss her, either. "Sex?" He asked quietly, startling her.

"Ah..." She could do nothing but stand and stare dumbly. Did he just say that? She felt his arms tighten around her. The scent of steel and musk filled the air, mixing with the faint smell of lavender.

"Or love?"

"Love you," she forced out in a little voice. "I love you." The second time it was easier, and when she said it he kissed her full on the mouth.

"Good," the swordsman murmured. "Wouldn't be right if you didn't." Her throat worked but no sound came out. She could only stare up a the big man, her eyes blurry from unshed tears. He shook his head and picked her up in those massive arms, looking casually around the room. The bed was all the way over there. He walked over to it, pausing only briefly to kick his shirt out of the way. Elly was comfortably settled under the soft, cool sheets and then the bed creaked alarmingly as he added his weight to it. Zoro swore to himself as he kicked off his boots.

"Do you love me?" She managed to ask as he joined her under the covers.

"I don't lie."

"You never said!"

"Ha!" He laughed. No, he hadn't. Zoro rolled over so he was looming above her. The bedsheets tented above them both, creating a dark little haven. "I didn't, did I?"

"Because if you're just doing this to - to help me or something, I..."

"Shut up." He kissed her. One kiss became several that grew deeper each time they met. "Stupid cat," he gasped between kisses. "Loved you," another kiss, "for a long time," a lick on her soft lips, "now."

"Oh my god." Elly twisted around in his gentle but firm hold. "Oh my god, Zoro, there's something else I need to ask..."

"Mnn?" He looked up, blinking. She slowly changed under his grip, smooth skin softening further as striped purple fur cushioned his palms. She lay underneath him in that other form, her ears all the way back and her eyes huge.

"Does this change anything?"

Zoro snorted.

_The little fool_ , he thought, smirking at her in amusement. He didn't answer her but he reached down and grasped hold of her tail. Elly's eyes went even wider and she hissed weakly. Zoro tugged experimentally and then stroked. He noticed her ears were cocked to either side and her mouth was open in shock. The big man slid his hand further up the base until he was gripping close to her rear. She slid back into the human mix without even realizing it when he bent forward and nuzzled into the bruised skin on her neck. He'd seen wild cats do this on occasion and figured it was some sort of mating thing. He stopped when a sound began to invade his senses. She was purring: a soft, rumbling, pleased sound.

"Answer you?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does that answer your question, kitten?"

"Kitten?"

"Do you like 'stupid cat' better?" He asked, lazily feeling her curves with his hands. They dragged over her shirt and jeans, roughly slipping the one up and the other down. Zoro was quite ambidextrous.

"I just never saw myself as a ... hey, oh." Elly wiggled back and forth. His hands weren't the only things touching her. He'd leaned forward, hungrily lapping at any exposed skin while his hands massaged and caressed. His rough hands, his hot mouth - she writhed, unable to concentrate on a single pleasure. It all felt too good.

"Up."

"Nn...what?" His hands left their gentle torment and slipped under her, lifting her off the bed so he could slide the top over her head. Elly bit her tongue lightly, afraid to say anything stupid or let out the girlish shriek of glee that threatened to bubble out. He made her want to giggle like an adolescent for some reason. She forgot that in the next few moments as the big man completely overwhelmed her. His touches grew more demanding, his mouth pressed harder on her skin. It was all a blur, she moved when he urged her to and lifted legs when he said, never questioning why and scarcely feeling anything but his licks and kisses. Thus it was that she was shocked to discover that he had completely stripped her in minutes and was now devouring her belly with a slick tongue.

He seemed to want to cover her entire body with kisses, enjoying it as much or even more than she did. His growls of delight when she moaned spurred him on until he had reached her thighs. Elly tensed, her breathing faltering and stopping for a moment. Oh, he wouldn't... she clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her cries, jerking half-upright at the waist.

He would.

He'd paused only a moment before nuzzling at her open body, curious, licking the folds and flaps and spreading them with his tongue. His hands held her to his mouth, firmly keeping her in place when she tried to jerk backwards.

"Wait, Zoro!"

"Why?" He purred, sliding the smooth wetness up and down and making it hard for her to think. "Does it hurt?" He stopped momentarily, looking up at her with concern.

"N - no, it just ..."

"I want to." He kissed the area he'd been attending to and moved up even more, probing now, seeking out something he'd heard about. She was probably not used to so much attention and was uncomfortable because he was catering to her instead of the other way around. Anyway, if he was right she'd quit that tiresome thinking in a minute. Zoro didn't understand why guys complained about doing things for women. He'd never cared that much so he hadn't bothered with sex at all. But this was fun. Wasn't it supposed to be that way? He thought the ones that didn't want to pleasure their ladies were fools. He wanted to make her feel better than she'd ever felt before. _This is a challenge_ , he thought, bemused as he carefully kissed the small button of flesh he'd uncovered. He liked that idea and as her cries grew louder he moved his hands up and around to stroke her breasts.

"I want ... Zoro, I want you..." She was pleading, her hands stroking the back of his head. He closed his eyes tightly. His body was just as excited as hers was and it was difficult to go slow.

"All right," he replied quietly. His deep voice was serious and his eyes were even more so. "Let me go wash up and strip." He held out a hand when she opened her mouth. "No, I need to do it alone. Need to relax." Elly nodded when she saw how tightly his pants were stretched across his groin. She laid back and tried to breathe normally. Her heart was racing far too fast. When Zoro came back he would be naked. She would see him nude for the first time and be able to touch all of his body, to see if he had even more scars down there. Her palms felt itchy and she flexed her hands, thinking of his hard rear and how many time she'd wanted to squeeze it. To feel how firm it was.

"Wow," she gasped. Sounds of him brushing his teeth could be heard in the adjoining bathroom and then grunting as he pulled off his clothes. The door squeaked faintly as it opened and her eyes widened as he walked out.

Zoro wasn't embarrassed of himself in any way and it showed. He took excellent care of his body and every single part of him rippled as he walked. His abdomen was very clearly defined and as sculpted as his chest was. His thighs bunched and flowed with muscle as he walked silently over to her. Elly let her gaze flicker down to his ankles and smiled when she saw the scars encircling them. His legs were whipped around with thin lines as well, here and there, most barely noticeable. She sighed as he reached the bed and stood there patiently. His stance clearly stated that he was ready to stay there all night if she didn't look at all of him. She blushed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Zoro," she gasped, her face darkening further, the blush spreading. He grinned, abashed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Eh, is it all right?" He almost jumped when he felt her cool touch on his lower belly. Elly didn't hear him. She was lost in the contemplation of his manhood, flushed and ready as it was. There was a patch of dark green hair right above, curlier than what was on his head. She brushed close by it and he shivered. "Kit..."

"Shh." Her fingers danced down and lightly tapped the dripping head of his penis. Zoro winced. She was so gentle, her fingers so long and smooth. He clenched his teeth and bore the explorative touches as well as he could for some time. It wasn't until her hand curled completely around him that he choked. His head dropped and he bent to lay his hands on the bed on either side of her. She didn't stop, though, and he rumbled softly.

Elly wasn't prepared for his leap so she was caught completely off guard, falling backwards with a faint cry of protest. They bounced lightly onto the bed in a bare tangle of arms and legs. Her lavender eyes wide, she flailed about until she managed to grab at his hairless chest.

"Stop squirming," he admonished her gruffly.

"How - how can I..."

"Stop." He kissed her. Then, maybe because he finally couldn't control himself anymore, he did it again. And again. They parted only when they needed air, somehow managing to do it at the same time. This went on for many minutes, the only sounds in the room Zoro's low rumbles of affection and her gasps for air. He caught her leg in one hand and caressed it as she curled it around his waist. His tongue lapped at her lower lip in thought and then the big man shrugged. It was time. He would love her.

"Wait," she hissed, but he wouldn't listen. Her protest came from her human half, the side of her that wondered what the result of this would be. But her feline nature had already responded to the swordsman's advances despite what she might say aloud. Her thighs gripped his waist and her arms encircled his neck. He was her chosen mate and he wanted her. There was no denying his desire yet even in his urgency he was gentle.

"There," he breathed at last, his voice the softest she had ever heard it. Elly was still without speech, her eyes wide as she clung to the man she loved. It hadn't hurt like she expected; it hadn't hurt at all. What she felt instead was a fullness she could never have imagined. Zoro didn't move, letting her become adjusted to his very real presence inside her body for a long minute. He was hot, he was thick, and her excited body was already sending thrills from her pleasure center to her belly. He wasn't large as far as measurements went but his girth was rubbing her in a way that made her gasp every time he shifted on his elbows above her.

"Milord!"

"Ah," he growled in her ear. "Have a name. Use that."

"S- sorry. I just..." Elly blushed and tried to hide but he kissed her mouth, preventing her from turning her face away.

"S'okay." Zoro's voice was a bit slurred as he was struggling to concentrate on not going too fast or too hard. He reared back above her, pulling partially out of her body before smoothly plunging back in. "It's just different."

_And really attractive_ , the big man thought to himself. This woman didn't give herself to anyone but the man that conquered her and that made "milord" a title of honor that he could grow used to hearing. He'd heard the female cats saying it to the males earlier but hadn't quite grasped the meaning until now. Lots of things were falling into place tonight! Like his body, falling into hers... he shuddered. His firm length pressed and the skin slipped back and forth in a delicious way. He wanted to take it easy on her but it was better than his hand; it was warm and real. It was her.

"Oh," Elly sighed, eyes glassy. He'd dropped his head on the hollow of her shoulder and she rested her chin on his green hair as he thrust. This was more than just sex, she thought as she shivered with reaction. As girls they hadn't understood and all their giggling and talking about "it" in hushed tones at night when they were alone was nothing compared to the reality of Zoro loving her. She matched his movements with her own, riding up to meet his thrusts. His back was slippery with sweat and the muscles worked powerfully under her weakly gripping hands. He was straining, fighting against his body's compelling need to have this over with. She felt his lower belly when it slapped against hers and his abdomen was jerking violently.

"Need more of you," he choked quietly, startling her out of her reverie. His pace quickened, his breathing coming even faster, rough, ragged gasps of air as if he were losing a battle. Her own stomach suddenly tightened and she moaned loudly, caught off-guard at the burst of pleasure spreading through her. The burning joy radiated from her so hard she squeezed her eyes shut, blocking his dear sweet face from her view momentarily.

"Yes," she murmured, calmer now, but still in awe. And as she came to she felt it happening. The thing they'd discussed, what they hadn't known but could only speculate about. Her lover had stopped at last, his face contorted as if in pain. Then he, too, squeezed his eyes shut. His movements that had been smooth before turned jerky, his thrusts sporadic and halting. And then Zoro did something so unlike him that her heart flopped over in her chest. He once again dropped his hot, sweaty face to the hollow of her shoulder and he began to pant rapidly. His lower body spasmed and she soon felt fluid trickling down her thighs. It was sticky and she thought she knew what it was.

"Never-let-anything-happen-to-you," he breathed in an intense whisper, all in one rush of air. Sweat rolled off his face and onto her skin, hot, tear-like. His arms wrapped around her and he held her with terrifying strength for a moment.

"Thank you," she told him seriously.

"My job now," he said, his tone more normal. He looked down between their bodies and grimaced. "Oi, cat, this might be messy."

"Job?" He didn't say anything else but parted from her somewhat hesitantly. Still, she thought she knew what he meant. A shy smile brightened her features when he almost absently rubbed his cheek against hers. He was off the bed, rolling and on his feet the next minute but her grin grew wider when she heard him humming roughly under his breath.

She really enjoyed watching the smug, expectant looks fall right off the faces of every tomcat they met after that.


End file.
